


Wonder Kinks: Daddy Bundy edition

by moist_shinsou



Category: Wonder Pets
Genre: Daddy Kink, Death, F/M, Impregnation, NSFW, Rape, Rough Sex, Serial Killer, Suicide, They're grown up now ig, This will ruin ur childhood, Very rough sex, Violence, def true crime, especially cuz she's a duck, pls don't let ur kids see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moist_shinsou/pseuds/moist_shinsou
Summary: I legit forgot they were animals until half way through writing it, pls forgive me. Also for this story they were aged upThis entire story is extremely triggering actually so maybe don't read it
Relationships: Ming Ming x Ted Bundy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Wonder Kinks: Daddy Bundy edition

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone beastiality

October 20, 2020 9:30-10:10am  
Wonder pets, wonder pets  
We're on our way  
To help a friend and save the day  
We're not too big  
And we're not too tough  
But when we work together, we've got the right stuff  
Gooo wonder pets yaaaaay!  
The phone  
The phone is ringing  
The phone  
We'll be right there  
The phone  
The phone is ringing  
There's an animal in trouble  
There's an animal in trouble  
There's an animal in trouble somewhere  
It's a penguin  
He's caught on some guys dick  
Oooh  
A penguin  
Caught on a guys dick  
What's a penguin?  
What's an dick?  
Look!  
Let's save the penguin  
Wheeeee!  
Wrong clothes  
Linny  
Tuck  
And Ming-Ming too  
We're wonder pets, and we'll help you!

That was the last cheerful song the wonderpets would sing together....

When they showed up to where the penguin was, it was already too late. 

"What is that white stuff coming out if the penguin?" Ming Ming asked, kind of scared. 

"Is that? It couldn't be... it's.... I don't know..." Linny said, to protected Ming mings innocence. She knew full well that it was cum.

"I'm gonna taste it so we can find out!!" Ming Ming said proudly as she basically gave the dead penguin oral. 

"Uck! It tastes like battery acid and salt! So much salt!" 

Out of the darkness this huge man walks out. 

"I-is that the serial k-killer Ted bundy???" Tuck screeched. 

"Yes, but you must call me daddy or else"  
Ted bundy said maniacally. 

"But that goes against our beliefs and morals" Linny and Tuck yelled at the same time.

Immediately Ted crushed them both under his gigantic cowboy boots with the spinning stars on the backs. 

"You're my Daddy?" Ming Ming questions, so dumb she doesn't notice her friends where murdered. 

"Yessss..... say it again.. again.. AGAIN!" Ted cried out as he somehow shoved his throbbing cock into Ming Ming. 

"D-d-d-DADDY?!??!!" She cried out both of pain and pleasure, "oh my ur dick is sooooOooOoOo good."

"Of course it is, it's me, the great Ted bundy."

"I don't think I can take anymore daddy.... I I'm gonna cumMmmMmMmMmMmMm" Ming Ming screamed as Ted also came, right inside her. "Oh no daddy... I-I think I'm pregnant... what am i going to do??"

"Should've thought about that before dumb bitch. Stop calling me that and get out of here before I kill you too."

Teds cowboy boot spurs looked sharper than ever so Ming Ming ran for her life. 

6 months later she woke up in the middle of the night, covered in blood. 

"Oh no! The baby!" 

Ming Ming rushed to the hospital to make sure her baby was okay. 

She lost the baby...

She climbed to the roof of the hospital and said, "I'm sorry daddy, I really wanted to have your baby, but now my only purpose in life is gone.... goodbye cruel world..." 

Ming Ming fainted before she could jump off the roof, but she fell off anyways, purely by accident. 

The end.


End file.
